Hoar
| domains = Fate, Law, Retribution, Travel | favored weapon = Retribution's Sting (javelin of lightning) }} Hoar (pronounced HORE ), also known as The Doombringer, is the vengeful deity of retribution invoked by those who seek to repay an eye for an eye. He is a bitter deity, prone to mood swings and fits of violence. Ever since the Time of Troubles, the Doombringer has been consumed with plotting the downfall of Anhur, the Mulhorandi deity of war, and to a lesser extent, the pantheon that spawned him. Followers Aside from a handful of scattered temples, the church of Hoar is composed primarily of lone wanderers who travel the realms, agreeing to pray for Hoar's aid on behalf of those who seek or fear vengeance, in exchange for a small fee. Charlatans who would try to scam people in this manner quickly feel the punishment of Hoar. His followers seek out victims of injustice, hear and appraise their stories, and track down the perpetrators in order to inflict a fitting form of punishment. No injustice is too small or too large for revenge to be sought and a fitting punishment meted out, earning the church of Hoar the ire of town watches and Tyrists alike as well as the adulation of the downtrodden. History\Relationships Hoar is actually the ancient Untheric deity worshiped in the eastern Inner Sea lands as Assuran. Centuries past he was driven from Unther by Ramman, although his cult remained strong in Chessenta. He eventually slew his rival during the Time of Troubles, but Anhur stole Ramman's unclaimed portfolio before Hoar could act, earning Hoar's ire. Both Tyr and Shar contest for Hoar's tormented soul, as the Dark Goddess seek to turn him into a servant of blind vengeance and bitterness while the Maimed God seeks to unlock Hoar's bittersweet humor and shift his portfolio to favor irony and poetic justice. Meanwhile, Hoar conspires with Beshaba in unleashing bad luck on the deserving. Dogma Uphold true and fitting justice and maintain the spirit of the law, not the letter of the law. Fitting recompense will always accrue for one's actions. Violence will meet violence and evil pay back evil, but good will also come to those who do good. Walk the line of the Doombringer's teachings, seeking retribution, but do not fall into the trap of pursuing evil acts for evil's sake, for that way is seductive and leads only to one's downfall. Vengeance must be sought for all injustices, and all punishments must fit the crime. Revenge is sweetest when it is sharpened with irony. All atacks must be avenged. Those who do not respond to attacks against their person or that which they hold dear only invite further attacks. Time of Troubles Hoar stalked the Old Empires, appearing in Akanax, where he took the body of King Hippartes as his avatar. Then he appeared in Thay to obtain a cache of weapons, and he showed up in Unther, where he slew his ancient rival, Ramman, Untheric god of war. Notes References * Category:Demipowers Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Deities from the Barrens of Doom and Despair Category:Fate domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Untheric pantheon